murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Dixon
Dr. Andrew Dixon is a fellow medical student of Dr. Ogden’s at the University of Toronto and surgeon-in-residence at Toronto Mercy Hospital introduced in Season 12 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Sebastian Pigott. Appearances and Mentions Operation: Murder * Dr. Dixon is a highly competent and competitive surgeon-in-residence at Toronto Mercy Hospital who quickly perceives Dr. Ogden as a rival. * Later, Dr. Dixon admits to Dr. Ogden that he is "...quite impressed to see you catch the killer in our midst", then adds he has completed his twelfth surgery while she was away to which Ogden tells him, "Second place suits you." Dr. Dixon agrees, "For now". Murdoch Without Borders * When Dr. Dixon discovers Dr. Ogden and Nurse Sullivan's covert operation, he threatens to report their subversion to Dr. Forbes. Dr. Ogden challenges him, "I became a surgeon to save lives. Why did you?...You don't think a human life is more important than the law?" * He assists in the surgery to save Jakub Czarnecki's leg, thus his life. Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 * Dr. Ogden chooses not to wait for Dr. Forbes to arrive at Toronto Mercy Hospital as time is of the essence to save John Brackenreid's life and asks Dr. Dixon '''if he will assist her. * '''Dr. Dixon assists Julia in performing the surgery that saves John's life, but not his ability to walk as the bullet was found very near the spine. * Coming down the stairwell of the hospital, Dr. Dixon witnesses John's father telling Dr. Ogden, "You should have waited for someone who knows how to do the bloody job!", leaving a shaken Julia on the landing. Dr. Dixon tries to comfort his fellow surgeon but she is convinced that she has paralysed John Brackenreid and his father has every right to be upset. Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2 * After a distraught Julia''' tells 'Dr. Dixon '''that John's condition is worsening, he unexpectedly tells her "''that's good"; Because it means that, with the help of another operation, John may be able to walk again but Dr. Ogden insists that she can't perform the surgery – '''Dr. Dixon offer himself. * Immediate surgery to relieve the pressure caused by blood trapped in the spinal column is performed by Dr. Dixon with Dr. Ogden assisting as she is still relunctant. In the middle of the operation, Dr. Dixon instructs the nurse to hand Dr. Ogden the syringe, telling her to finish the surgery as he pulls the stylus, Julia must act quickly and cleanly or John will die. * Dr. Ogden completes the surgery but first calls Dixon a 'bastard' and afterwards confronts him; He congratulates her on a successful operation. * At the hospital entrance, Dr. Ogden concedes that Dr. Dixon might have been right but warns him, "...if you ever try anything like that again, I will have you fired." He doesn't think that he'll have try that again, but Julia adds, "I'll have my eye on you, '''Dr. Dixon," turning to leave the hospital. "I have my eye on you, too, Julia," he watches her descend the hospital steps. ''Bad Pennies'' * Acknowledging that Mr. Fitzgerald was Julia's patient and half jesting, '''Dr. Dixon offers to wait until he's anesthetized and then she could take over the operation. And he would never know the difference, Dr. Ogden jests back, "Yes, but it might not look good on you when I slit his throat." After sharing in the joke, she tells him to just patch him up so she can give him a piece of her mind. * Unfortunately, the operation is not a success. For the first time, Dr. Dixon 'has lost a patient on the operating table for the first time. Julia tries to reassure him (as he had done for her earlier), "''It was a mistake anyone could have made." But "Anyone" didn't make it, he made it – his mistake cost a man his life, telling her that she should have handled the operation before walking away. * Later, Julia finds him packing and asks if he is leaving the hospital. Distraught, he is not sure of anything. "You're allowed to feel sorry for yourself, but you're not allowed to give up!" '''Dixon replies, "This is more than just feeling sorry for myself." Of all people, Julia knows it isn't and reaches out to him, "Oh, '''Andrew' this will happen for all of us''." * Andrew steps into Julia's arms crying into her shoulder, her neck. Moments pass, something is felt; Noticing, they face each other, then, Andrew leans in to kiss...but Julia pulls herself completely away – taken by surprise, and quickly leaves the room. "Wait, wait!" The Philately Fatality * “''Pardon my intrusion'',” Dixon visits Julia at her lovely home, explaining that he wants to discuss something with her and thought it best “''to do it away from the hospital''”, while stating his intention is not to repeat “''my previous bad behaviour''”. * Perhaps by way of an awkward apology and gesture to thank Julia for her support, Dr. Dixon brings his notes on Julia’s new patient Mrs. Acton for he had made the initial assessment and convinced the Actons to pass the case along to Dr. Ogden. Julia asks him, “''Why would you do that''?” Dr. Dixon knows Julia needs the help to which she tells him, “''I didn't ask for your help''”. “''A surgeon as capable as you should not be limited by baseless prejudice'',” replies Dixon just as William returns home. After a brief greeting, Dixon makes his hasty leave. The Killing Dose * There was no hope of recovery for Jane Cooper, administering an excess of morphine would have been an act of mercy. Along with Nurse Sullivan, Dr. Dixon defends Dr. Ogden upon being questioned by Detective Murdoch: "It may have been any one of us." And "It was the right thing to do." * But Julia Ogden confesses that she was the one who administered the morphine and is taken away by the Detective. * Much later in the evening, standing in the busy corridor of Mercy Hospital, Dr. Andrew Dixon looks up to see an unhappy but determined Julia Ogden walking toward him. Trivia * Actor Sebastian Pigott was first seen on Murdoch Mysteries as Father William 'Billy' Hoebin in Voices. Gallery Dixon Category:Season Twelve Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Thirteen